harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher
|gender=Female |height= |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=White |hidef=hide |family= |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job=*Employee at Hogwarts School (c. 1994 - 1998) *Invigilator of the Great HallIn , the Professor can be seen overseeing the Great Hall during the students' study session. Several other individuals can be seen doing this, most notably Severus Snape. (c. 1994 - 1998?) |house= |loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Slug Club (possibly) *Dumbledore's Army (during the Battle of Hogwarts) *Order of the Phoenix (during the Battle of Hogwarts)|width = 250px}} This Professor (d. 2 May, 1998) was a witch who taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, having possibly once been a student there as a member of Horace Slughorn's Slug Club. In 1994, she attended the Welcoming Feast held for the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as the Yule Ball. Her lessons were presumably evaluated by Dolores Umbridge the following year, during which she sat by Sybill Trelawney at the Start-of-Term Feast. She later attended the Slug Club Christmas party in 1996. After fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts, the Professor was killed by an unknown Death Eater, Snatcher, or other servant of Voldemort. Trelawney and Padma Patil apparently brought her body in. Biography Early life This witch was born no later than 1977 somewhere in Great Britain or Ireland to at least one parent of wizardkind. It is possible that she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a member of Potions Master Horace Slughorn's Slug Club. She presumably attained high marks in one particular subject. After leaving school, she got married. She was married by September, 1994.. Career at Hogwarts 1994–1995 school year ]] The Professor was teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by 1994. She attended the Start-of-Term Feast at the beginning of the 1994–1995 school year. Later, the Professor watched the delegations from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute arrive at Hogwarts Castle for the Triwizard Tournament. After they arrived, she and the rest of the staff made their way to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast, during which she spent some of her time writing in a book. She watched the foreign students with interest, and smiled warmly when Albus Dumbledore greeted Igor Karkaroff as a friend. On 31 October, she watched the Goblet of Fire select Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum become champions of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang respectively, and then Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter both become champions of Hogwarts. She did not seem quite as confused as her colleagues following the fourth champion's selection. Later on in the year, shortly before Christmas, the Professor oversaw a study session in the Great Hall, as did several other colleagues, including Severus Snape, who she apparently disliked. It is possible that she did this in addition to her teaching duties. attendee]] At Christmas, the Professor attended the Yule Ball and stood by Professor Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Igor Karkaroff, and a fellow colleague. As the four champions opened the dance. She smiled when Dumbledore took to the floor with McGonagall. Later in the year, she watched the Second Task of the Tournament, which Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory came in first and second respectively. 1995–1996 school year During the 1995–1996 school year, the Professor once again attended the Start-of-Term Feast, sitting by a black wizard and Sybill Trelawney. She listened with interest to Dolores Umbridge's speech, despite being distracted by Trelawney's appalling table manners.Deleted scene from Though some of the staff "brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping", the Professor did not clap at all. That year, the Professor's classes were presumably inspected by Umbridge following her employment as Hogwarts High Inquisitor. If so, Umbridge must have believed that she was a competent teacher, as she was not suspended. 1996–1997 school year leaving the library]] Once again, the Professor watched the sorting of the first years in 1996. She sat on Professor Dumbledore's left-hand side, next to Rubeus Hagrid. When Dumbledore announced Horace Slughorn's reinstatement as Potions Master, she applauded merrily and smiled at him. However, she did not applaud when Severus Snape was declared Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Shortly before Christmas, the Professor went to the Hogwarts Library, looking for books, scanning the shelves while walking down the aisle. After only a fraction of a minute, she had found the books she needed and left the library with the books levitating after her. ]] Weeks later, the Professor attended the Slug Club Christmas party held by her apparent friend and colleague, Horace Slughorn. She was arm-in-arm with a white-haired wizard when Argus Filch interrupted the party, dragging Draco Malfoy with him. After Snape led him out, the Professor carried on with the party and smiled to Flora and Hestia Carrow. After the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, the Professor raised her wand along with the other Professors and students to show respect for Albus Dumbledore and to vanquish the Dark Mark. 1997–1998 school year The Professor apparently continued to teach at Hogwarts during the 1997–1998 school year, during which Severus Snape, whom the Professor appeared not to like, was made Headmaster following the Death Eater coup over the Ministry of Magic. On 1 May, Harry Potter arrived in the Castle to destroy one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, but the Battle of Hogwarts began soon after. The female teacher appeared behind Harry looking frightened. The Professor helped defend Hogwarts Castle, partaking in the fighting. ]] She did not live to see the end of the battle at dawn of 2 May. At some point before Voldemort temporarily called back his forces, the Professor was killed, presumably by means of the Killing Curse, as she showed no signs of external injury. Her body was brought to the Great Hall, where Sybill Trelawney, assisted by Padma Patil, covered her corpse with a sheet. Physical description The Professor was a tall witch with white skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. She appeared to have a fondness for the colour red during social occasions, such as the Yule Ball and the Slug Club Christmas party, and black for everyday school-wear. She normally had her hair out with a plait but sometimes had it in other hairstyles. Personality and traits The Professor was an intelligent person, as shown when she appeared to decode Dolores Umbridge's cryptic speech and refused to clap for her. She also may have had a dislike, or a neutral opinion, for Severus Snape, not applauding his employment as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, while happily clapping and smiling for Horace Slughorn's return. Her soft side showed when Dumbledore embraced Igor Karkaroff, smiling warmly, and when she went arm-in-arm with a white-haired wizard during the Christmas party. She may have also been bookish, as she wrote in a book instead of watching some of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang's students rehearsed entrances, and when she visited the library during 1996. Relationships Hogwarts staff ]] The Professor appeared to have a good relationship with the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. She stood beside him during the Yule Ball, and grinned to herself when he took to the floor with Minerva McGonagall. She also sat by him during the 1996–1997 school year Start-of-Term Feast. She also seemed to be friendly with Horace Slughorn, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. She applauded happily (which was a rarity in itself) for him after he took his old job back, and attended his Christmas party. The Professor may also have had a relationship of sorts with Sybill Trelawney, a Seer and Divination teacher. She sat by her during the Start-of-Term Feast of 1995, and Trelawney was the one that tended to her dead body during the hour-long break during the Battle of Hogwarts. However,she seemed to be unfriendly with and Dolores Umbridge, whom she did not clap for during her announcement of becoming Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, despite applauding for Professor Slughorn. She might have had a neutral opinion of Severus Snape. She did not clap for him when he became Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, however she was shortly seen deliberately moving towards him during the Yule Ball, and then stood next to him without any visible discomfort, although she most likely disliked him after the death of Albus Dumbledore. Slytherin members also had some sort of relationship with her, as she smiled at Flora and Hestia Carrow at the Slug Club Christmas party. The professor also seemed to like Horace Slughorn because once she clapped for him but refused to clap for anyone else. Behind the scenes *She may be Bathsheda Babbling. However, she could be an as of yet unidentified teacher or a recasting of Septima Vector, Aurora Sinistra or Irma Pince. Alternatively, she may be the teacher of Advanced Arithmancy Studies, Ancient Studies, Art, Muggle Art, Ghoul Studies, Magical Theory, Xylomancy or Alchemy. *The Professor may be a member of the Astronomy, Herbology or Transfiguration departments. *The Professor attended the "raise-wand" scene in . Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references es:Profesora de Hogwarts no identificada pl:Niezidentyfikowana nauczycielka w Hogwarcie Category:Battle of Hogwarts fatalities Category:Females Category:Married individuals Category:Murder victims Category:Order of the Phoenix allies Category:Professors Category:Unidentified Hogwarts employees Category:Wizards